Pool Day
by RenCyanide
Summary: The Bladebreakers have a day off. Kai, Rei and Tyson immediately head to the pool. A chaotic 'war' ensues. One-shot. Warnings: Shounen-ai. Fluff. Implied threesome relationship. KaixReixTyson, MaxKenny.


Another one-shot. I'm proud of myself. This is the third story I've uploaded this month. It's a new record for me. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, honestly!

* * *

><p>Rei watched from a deck chair on the side of the pool as Kai and Tyson tried to hit each other with a beach ball. He laughed as the ball landed right in front of Kai and soaked his partially dry hair with the splash it made. Glaring playfully at the younger boy, Kai threw the ball at him, then tackled him while he was distracted.<p>

When both boys surfaced, looking like drowned rats, Rei laughed rather loudly, gaining some odd looks from the people around him.

Unfortunately for Rei, Tyson and Kai heard him laugh. They climbed out of the pool and stalked over to the unsuspecting neko-jin. The poor boy had been embarrassed and had stuck his head in his book, trying not to draw attention to himself. Kai and Tyson had other ideas for the cat-boy.

Tyson grabbed the book out of Rei's hands and threw it on the small plastic table sitting next to him. Kai took one wrist while Tyson took the other and they hauled the other boy to his feet, earning an undignified 'hey!' from Rei. They dragged him over to the twelve foot deep section of the pool, hesitating for only a few seconds before pushing him in.

When Rei came back up, he was soaked and not too happy. Of course, part of it had to do with the fact that Kai and Tyson were cracking up. Rei glared at them, but then had an idea. He wasn't above being childish to get back at his boyfriends. Not at all. He faced the other direction and started swimming. His legs were kicking hard, causing displaced water to shoot up and hit Kai and Tyson. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Rei knew from experience that when it was him against his boyfriends, things never ended until they won. Chuckling to himself anyway, he swam to the other side of the pool, looking back to find empty space where Kai and Tyson should have been. Oh no.

Seconds later, Rei heard the water before he felt it. When he looked up, he found Kai standing above him with an empty plastic pail in his hand, grinning. The pail landed next to him in the water as Kai walked away, victory written on his face. Rei huffed. He was not going to lose so easily!

Fifteen minutes later, Kai was floating in the pool, Rei was sitting in his chair and Tyson was nowhere to be found. But then the boy ran out of the locker room, grinning widely with a pail of his own in his hands. He stopped when he saw Rei, still soaked, sitting leisurely in the chair, reading, and Kai just floating in the pool. His face fell.

"Wha?" He turned to the boy in the pool. "Did we win already?"

Kai looked up and grinned, nodding. Tyson's face fell more. He had wanted to get Rei… Kai closed his eyes, going back to floating on his back.

Rei, being the devious cat he is, snuck up on Tyson while he was distracted, and shoved him into the pool. Being surprised, Tyson unintentionally flailed his arms, causing the full bucket of water to dump on himself. He landed in the pool with a huge splash, and Rei laughed in glee when he saw that it was enough to soak Kai, too.

"I believe I win." Rei said. The boys in the pool looked up at him. Out of all the times they had done this, Rei had not won. This time would be no different. Kai swam over to the edge quickly, grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled, dragging him once again into the pool. Once his head was above water, Kai and Tyson grinned at him.

"You sure about that, Rei?" Tyson asked. He glomped Rei, bringing them both back under water. They came back up for air, then immediately started laughing. They all knew their 'war' was over. They also knew that one specific side was the victor.

"So this one's a tie, then?" Kai asked the still laughing teens, chuckling with them.

"I suppose it is," Tyson added, "But I'm not sure I like not being the victor." Rei laughed at that.

"I'm positive I like not being the loser, though. I like winning, but I guess a tie's okay, too." He relented.

Tyson and Kai smiled.

"We should probably get out now and go back to the room," Kai said. "That lifeguard's been glaring at us since we started this. Another stunt, and we're gonna be thrown out of here."

Tyson and Rei looked over at the lifeguard, and sure enough, he was glaring daggers at them. They smiled sheepishly before swimming to the edge of the pool and climbing out. They went over to Rei's chair and grabbed their respective towels, then headed to the shower rooms to get changed.

A few minutes later, the three of them piled into the elevator and pressed the button for their floor number. Once in their hotel suite, they found Kenny and Max in the living room area, cuddled up together on the couch, sleeping. Tyson, being Tyson decided to wake them up. By running over to the couch and jumping on them. Of course, he was still wet, so it was a shock to the sleeping pair, to say the least.

They were not happy. Kenny glared at Tyson while Max tried to calm his boyfriend down. Tyson laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, apologizing to Kenny for 'startling' him. Rei shook his head before going into the kitchen to start making dinner, seeing as it was past six o'clock already.

Kai went over and sat in a chair that was next to the couch, stealing the remote from the coffee table and turning off the blank screen from the movie and turning it back to cable television. Tyson groaned when Kai settled for the six o'clock news and proceeded to try and steal the remote from his unrelenting boyfriend. Rei smiled from the doorway to the kitchen. Yeah, life was good. He loved the odd days that they were able to just relax and spend the day together.

After dinner, the Bladebreakers settled in the living room. Max and Kenny claimed the couch while Tyson sat alone in a chair to the right on them. Kai sat in a chair to the left with Rei in his lap. Oh yes, today had definitely been a good day.


End file.
